Um beijo de boa noite
by tah-crowley
Summary: Luna depois da guerra e da morte de Lord Voldemort volta a Hogwarts, e completa seus anos de estudo. Jorge está infeliz, não consegue sentir a mesmas coisas que sentia com Fred ao seu lado, na Gemialidades Weasley e em outros lugares. Se sente incompleto, e volta a Hogwarts para ser acolhido, e encontra Luna.


Luna passeava pelos corredores naquela noite de verão, estava uma brisa gostosa perto dos campos. E ela como uma boa Lovegood, não ia deixar de experimentar e curtir o bom tempo que estava se fazendo por aqueles campos; como sua mãe já ensinará, apesar de morrer fazendo um experimento, soube que ela (sua mãe) fora muito feliz. Ela realmente gostava do que fazia, e morrerá feliz, depois de tudo o que passou; Luna achava que era uma vida completa, a de sua mãe, e queria que sua vida fosse assim também.

Estava com os pés descalços, seus tênis haviam sumido mais uma vez. Não estava tão preocupada, mas o tempo estava mudando, e logo provavelmente precisaria deles.

Estava passando por um corredor particularmente escuro, sentiu um friozinho na barriga. Por mais corajosa que fosse, prudência nunca era um sentimento mal empregado, as pessoas nunca foram totalmente boas, muitas a zombava, mas ela não ligava. Ela só sentia medo de fazer coisas que ela não gostaria, e não achava certo fazer.

Em vez de entrar pela escuridão, recuou, e sentou-se na escada, que dava para o grande portão do castelo, em um patamar que Flich não a pudesse enxergar facilmente.

Colocou as mãos sobre as pernas nuas, e se aconchegou em seus braços. E ficou olhando as estrelas. Eram muitas, essa noite parecia ser especial. Não só pelo tempo tão bom, mas pelas estrelas, pelo Flich ainda não ter aparecido; por tudo.

No entanto ouviu um barulho; não se mexeu, sua respiração ficou falha, e ela a segurou por um minuto. Flich tinha acordado? Ou Madame Norrrra? Será que ela tinha sido descoberta? Estava tão bom para ser verdade...

- Ai, ai. – gemeu baixinho, suspirando logo em seguida. Falando mais consigo, baixinho, disse: - Quem será? Quem será?

Alguma coisa se aproximava, alguém, ela já estava se preparando para as desculpas:

- Olha, eu estava passando mal, sabe? Então, hoje o dia estava muito sufocante, precisava vir para cá, respirar ar puro. Você entende, não é? Sei que você não gosta de ninguém, e adora ferrar os outros. Mas sabe, eles também não gostam de mim. Então somos dois. A gente...

Virando-se deu de cara, com um ruivo alto, batendo a testa com ele. Ela instintivamente foi para trás, e pisou em falso, quase fazendo com que rolasse pelas escadas.

- Opa, opa. – disse o garoto, com os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto. Não podia ver o rosto, mas sabia que era um dos Weasley. No entanto não sabia ao certo quem era. Conhecia Ronald, amigo de Harry Potter, mas não conhecia todos os irmãos dele. Pois, com certeza não era Ronald, era um homem, um homem feito, bem mais alto, com os braços fortes...notados pelo fato de ela segurar neles para poder se segurar ao chão em que estava:

- Calma, minha linda. – disse sorrindo, tirando os cabelos dos olhos, e do rosto. Era um dos gêmeos, incrível como eles transmitiam alegria pelo sorriso.

- Ah, me desculpe. Achei que fosse...

- Flich? – riu-se ele. – Conheço muito bem a peça.

Ela riu, o encarando nos olhos, ele se sentiu um pouco envergonhado. As garotas não costumavam olhar com tanta segurança os seus olhos, e muito menos os homens, que nem prestavam atenção.

- Então, o que você faz sozinha, à essa hora, aqui? – disse ele se sentando, respirando fundo. Sentindo o cheiro de sua segunda casa.

- Então, eu estava passeando. A torre está muito quente...

- Entendo, entendo. – disse ele sorrindo, sentia saudades daquela terra, à um tempo que não pisava lá, sentia saudades das aulas, de tudo, era a nostalgia agindo sobre ele.

- E você? Ronald nos disse que vocês, você e o outro gêmeo, estavam trabalhando em uma grande empreitada, e tal. – disse ela com um tom de grandeza, mas sonhadoramente, como se pensasse coisas boas assim para seu futuro.

- Sim, sim. Nós montamos uma loja. – disse sentando mais perto dela. – Mas eu estava com saudades da escola.. – disse ele pensativo, relembrando seus momentos na escola.

Ela o apertou a mão, e ele a olhou, com um olhar confuso. E ela disse:

- Eu sei que vou sentir também. Essa escola sempre foi minha segunda...

- Casa. – ele se aproximou dela, ela sorriu, com os olhares atentos aos dele, ele sorriu, não sabia o que o fazia gostar tanto disso. Nunca havia conversado com ela assim, e tinha acabado de perceber que ela era um anjo, parecia tanto, como um anjo protetor. Ela deu uma risada singela, e encostou os lábios aos dele, ambos sentiram um choque imperceptível por ambos fisicamente, mas ambos sentiam tão profundamente que sabiam por saber. Beijavam-se num beijo lento, e carinhoso, Jorge se aproximou, a abraçando com todo carinho, ela o acariciava o rosto como se fosse uma mãe com seu bebê. Era estranho, ele nunca gostará de alguém tão delicada, tão doce. Mas ela era tão boa, e quente. De repente, sem querer, começou a chorar.

- Jorge.. – sussurrou ela.

Ele resmungou baixinho, acariciando sua nuca, com o rosto caído entre eles.

- Fred...Fred...eu nunca tinha estado tão feliz desde Fr...

Ela o abraçou, e deitou sua cabeça sobre seu colo. Acariciando seus cabelos, passando suas unhas entre seus fios de cabelo, cantando uma musica infantil e doce. Luna era um tipo novo de garota, pelo menos para Jorge; ela era doce, forte, e tinha o poder de compreendê-lo, mesmo que ele não a tivesse dito nada. Ela sabia que ele queria um momento de paz, e ela o deu.


End file.
